robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Mastermind
'''Agent Mastermind (a.k.a. Njw888) '''is an ex-friend of Agent Unknown and is the Director of the UPF. He is an enemy to the RPA due to him blackmailing and threatening other PHD and RPA Agents. He is ranked #4 on the RPA Most Wanted List. History Meeting Agent Unknown and Rivalry in April 2014 On some date in March 2014, Mastermind joined the Club Penguin Pookie Wiki and was kind to a lot of people. He found Agent Unknown who was a friendly user who was constantly being bullied a lot. Due to his sensitivity, this upsetted him a lot. Mastermind decided to check Unknown's history and helped him in a few Pookie Protection Program missions. They became friends then, but a few weeks later, Mastermind found out that Unknown was bullying people (which he really wasn't) and decided to bully him more constantly making fun of him with other users and making him feel unwelcome to wikia. This caused him to become an enemy to Mastermind and they became rivals who were fighting each other all the time and in the end, the victim (Unknown) always got the bullying while the enemy (Mastermind) got away with it. After a few more weeks, they became friends again and participated in many missions together. They were no longer rivals. Rivalry as of May 31, 2014 onwards On May 31st, 2014, Agent Unknown noticed that Mastermind was starting to bully other people and wasn't acting like a "mastermind" in the slightest. Unknown then talked to Mastermind saying he needs to know a bit more about stuff. Instead of kindly being nice to Unknown, Mastermind got enraged and started screaming at him and blackmailing him saying he has to love pookies or he'll drive him to suicide. When people heard that Mastermind did this, the turned against him and joined Unknown's side. Mastermind then started threatening other PHD and RPA Agents saying that he'd kill them/drive them to suicide. This made him a weak but annoying threat to the PHD and RPA. Unknown and Omega X defeated him and got him fired from the PPP and became an enemy to the RPA and PHD. He left on July 4, 2014 when the war ended but promised to return someday for revenge. Return On August 21st, 2015, Agent Mastermind returned to the RPA and PHD for revenge on only Unknown. Unknown noticed this and began to battle Mastermind along with other agents. He even tried to get Omega X to help him out which he decided to but only for finding a vandal who vandalised his UPF Wiki in January 2015. Nickel500 along with Agent Extreme were determined to knock him out and defeat him despite Nickel not having a huge history with him. Mastermind decided to insult Nickel and Unknown to trying and taunt them. Nickel got annoyed and wanted to defeat him badly while Unknown had gotten over his sensitivity and took no offence from it. They battled for almost a month until he mysteriously disappeared. Second Return On April 6, 2016, Agent Mastermind returned for revenge and recruited Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe as an RPA Agent. He was unheard of afterwards. Trivia *He is a fish. *He is one of the villians in RPA: The Ultimate Battle. Category:Ultimate Penguin Force Agents Category:Director Of An Agency Category:People Category:Penguin Category:RPA Related Category:Former Pookie Protection Program Agent Category:Pookie Lover Category:Pookie Protectors Category:Pookie Protector